Les contraires s'attirent
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Koki a décidé de se lancer : il va avouer ses sentiments à celui qu'il aime. Mais de quelle façon ? Pairing : KoShige


Depuis la veille, où il l'avait vu répéter, Koki avait fini par décider qu'il en avait assez d'attendre sans fin. Hésiter comme un gamin n'était pas son genre, pas plus que d'être nerveux. Enfin pas trop. C'est pourquoi, depuis son réveil, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : lui faire connaître ses sentiments. Enfin, « réveil » était un bien grand mot dans la mesure où il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mûrissant un plan, pour le rejeter immédiatement et en échafauder un autre. Il était donc assez fatigué et, à n'en pas douter, avait une sale tête. Ce qu'un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bain lui confirma. Bah tant pis, il faudrait qu'il le prenne avec cette tête là. Ou pas d'ailleurs. Une fois qu'il aurait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, la balle serait dans son camp à lui.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il ne devait pas traîner s'il voulait avoir le temps de le faire ce qu'il voulait avant le début de la répétition, parce que s'il avait ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de retard, il se ferait incendier par Kame et il n'y tenait pas. Un Kame de mauvaise humeur, c'était infernal.

Attrapant son blouson et les clés de sa voiture, le rappeur des KAT-TUN quitta son appartement en direction du building de la Jimusho. Une fois sur place, il traversa le hall d'un pas décidé et se dirigea vers l'étage où Arashi, News et KAT-TUN avaient leurs salles respectives. De la musique se faisait faiblement entendre de chacune des trois pièces, mais le rappeur délaissa celles de son groupe et de leurs sempais, pour foncer directement vers celle des News, dans laquelle il entra directement sans frapper. Son plan, en fait, était qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas. Il allait le faire à la Tanaka : spontanément.

L'entrée brutale du KAT-TUN fit sursauter ses collègues regroupés autour de Yamapi et ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui.

- Tanaka ? Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ? interrogea immédiatement Koyama, le plus curieux et bavard.

- C'est pas dans tes habitudes de rentrer comme ça. Un problème ? questionna à son tour Masuda.

Mais au lieu de leur répondre, leur collègue traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et fonça sur Shige, qui le regarda approcher en écarquillant davantage les yeux à chaque pas. Une fois devant lui, Koki se pencha rapidement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le geste stupéfia tout le groupe, qui s'immobilisa, bouche bée, tandis que le principal concerné se statufiait littéralement, incapable de remuer et encore moins de réagir.

- Heu… Tanaka ? A quoi tu joue ? finit par demander Pi, le premier à se resaisir.

Mais une fois encore, le rappeur décida de ne pas répondre. Non qu'il se fichait de ses amis, mais il craignait de ne plus avoir le courage d'agir s'il répondait. Attrapant la main d'un Shige toujours sans réaction, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce, jusque dans le couloir. Une fois là, il le poussa contre le mur et plaqua les mains de part et d'autre de lui. C'est à ce moment, que le plus jeune réagit enfin.

- T… Tanaka, c'est quoi le délire là ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son « agresseur ». T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?

- Non, je vais très bien. Je pensais que mon geste serait assez explicite.

Le silence lui répondit, puis un claquement sonore. Le cadet venait de gifler son aîné. Profitant de l'immobilité de celui-ci, provoquée par la surprise, Shige passa sous son bras et retourna avec ses amis, laissant le KAT-TUN seul dans le couloir.

Con. Koki se sentait totalement con, tout seul dans le corridor, les paumes encore posées sur le mur où se tenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt celui qu'il aimait. Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI avait-il fait ça ? Il le savait, pourtant, que Shigeaki était discret et pudique et que, forcément, du coup, ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Il aurait dû être moins direct. Comment rattraper le coup maintenant ?

- Baka… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Alors, Tanaka a vraiment pété un câble ? demanda Massu à la minute où son ami reparut dans la pièce. Pourquoi il t'a embrassé ?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache… fit l'interrogé, encore secoué par ce qui venait de se produire, avant de se précipiter vers son coin préféré et de se jeter sur son livre.

La réaction étrange de leur ami étonna le reste du groupe, qui se rapprocha petit à petit, les yeux rivés sur lui. De plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Tesshi apparaisse au niveau de son livre, avec Massu juste au dessus, celui de Koyama encore au dessus, celui de Yamapi encore au dessus et celui de Ryo juste à côté. Façon totem indien.

- Quoi ? finit par demander l'observé, mal à l'aise, en leur jetant un bref regard.

- T'as l'air drôlement agité, pour quelqu'un qui sait pas ce qui se passe avec Tanaka, fit remarquer Koya.

- Et c'est louche, ajouta Yuya.

- Très louche, ajouta Massu.

- Mais non… Qu'est ce que vous allez encore imaginer, bakas… protesta faiblement le pauvre persécuté.

- Oh oh… Manque de réaction, protestations presque inexistantes, aucune justification… Ca sent le bouleversement intérieur à plein nez, ça, diagnostiqua le docteur Koyama d'un air pénétré.

- Shiggy-chaaaaan ? Tu nous as pas tout diiiiiit ? fit alors Massu dans un grand sourire.

- Et si vous me laissiez réviser tranquillement, hein ? divergea Kato, qui commençait à se sentir vraiment gêné.

- Kyaaaaaa ! Il est tout rougeuuuh ! lança alors Tesshi dans un sourire chou.

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu ressentirais quelque chose pour Koki ? finit par demander Yamapi d'un air trop sérieux pour être honnête.

- Mais… mais non ! Pas du tout !

Si seulement ils pouvaient arrêter de le harceler, qu'il puisse faire le point. Qu'est ce qu'il en savait, s'il avait des sentiments pour lui ? Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de se faire à l'idée. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que son aîné de KAT-TUN… C'était ridicule enfin. Tout les opposait. Koki était aussi spontané et exubérant, que lui-même était discret et posé. Sans compter qu'il avait une franche tendance aux conneries, alors que lui-même n'en faisait que si on le poussait. Bref…

- … Rien en commun et tout nous oppose. Ca marcherait jamais, murmura-t-il pour lui-même comme pour poursuivre ses réflexions intérieures.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié la grande proximité de ses amis, qui, du coup, l'entendirent très bien.

Les cinq têtes du totem News se regardèrent, semblèrent se concerter silencieusement et se séparèrent. Puis, d'un commun accord tacite, Ryo s'empara du bras gauche de son cadet, tandis que Yamashita faisait de même avec le droit, le forçant à se lever. Son livre, dont il n'avait pas lu une ligne, tomba au sol sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe et les deux aînés se dirigèrent vers la porte, suivis par le reste du groupe.

- Hé ! Ca va pas non ? Où vous m'emm… commença-t-il par s'exclamer, avant de remarquer où ils se dirigeaient… et de paniquer. Non ! Non, laissez-moi !

- Oh si, rigola Massu. Et on ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

- Je vous croyais mes amis !

- C'est justement parce qu'on l'est, qu'on fait ça, baka, rétorqua Koya en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

- Si t'étais aussi agité, c'est que le fait qu'il t'embrasse t'a pas laissé indifférent, ajouta Yamapi.

- Et tu l'as confirmé toi-même quand t'as murmuré que tout vous opposait et que rien n'était donc possible, dit à son tour Ryo. C'est idiot. On t'as jamais dis que les contraires s'attirent ?

- Si mais… non, pitié les gars !

- Trop taaaaard, annonça encore Massu qui riait toujours.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte des KAT-TUN, puis Ryo et Pi poussèrent brusquement le pauvre Shige à l'intérieur, le faisant trébucher.

Pris en sandwich entre l'étonnement des KAT-TUN et la volonté sans faille de ses amis de News restés devant la porte ouverte, le pauvre Kato n'en menait pas large et jeta un regard désespéré à son compère Koyama, quêtant un brin d'aide. Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui faire signe de se lancer.

A cet instant, Shige aurait donné n'importe quoi pour disparaitre sous terre ou, à défaut, pouvoir s'enfuir, mais comme la seule issue était solidement gardée… Lorsqu'il quitta ses amis des yeux, ce fut pour voir Tanaka se diriger vers lui et Kato, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ne sut pas quoi faire.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, finit par lui dire Koki. C'était idiot, j'aurais du t'en parler avant.

- Je… c'est pas… grave, parvint à balbutier Shige sans oser le regarder.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'en veux pas ?

Un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit et le rappeur sourit.

- Tant mieux alors. J'aurais pas aimé que celui que j'aime m'en veuille.

La brusque déclaration suffoqua son cadet, qui, bien qu'il ait compris avec le baiser, ne s'attendait pas à se l'entendre dire aussi franchement… et stupéfia les autres membres de KAT-TUN qui, manifestement, ne savaient rien, puisqu'un grand « HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ? » leur échappa en même temps.

Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne leur prêtèrent attention. Attendri par la timidité de son cadet, Koki lui releva gentiment la tête qu'il gardait baissée, puis posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans que Shige ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour le repousser. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci osa même l'enlacer et répondit timidement au baiser.

- Je crois que j'ai ma réponse, dit alors le rappeur en souriant.


End file.
